Toriel
Summary Toriel is Asgore's ex-wife and the mother of the late Asriel Dreemurr. Once the Queen of the Underground, she left in disgust after the death of her biological child and her adoptive child, Chara, as well as Asgore's refusal to absorb the human SOULs and free his fellow monsters. Kind and motherly, she cares for each of the humans who fall from Mt. Ebott until they decide to leave. Frisk is the last of the humans Toriel takes under her care, and despite her attempts to dissuade them, they ultimately leave to explore the Underground. However, whether Frisk removes her through persuasion or force is entirely up to the The Player. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Toriel (formerly Toriel Dreemurr) Origin: Undertale Gender: Female Age: Unknown (After a certain point, Boss Monsters only age when their children do. Since Asriel died, both Asgore and Toriel have stopped aging) Classification: Former Queen of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Wife of Asgore, Mother of Asriel, Adoptive Mother of Chara Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Danmaku Attack Potency: Small Building level (In the true ending, before Asgore and Frisk begin their battle, Toriel stops the fight by effortlessly knocking Asgore away. Even knocking Asgore down once was something that took Undyne an immensely long time to accomplish. Stats also reveal that Toriel and Asgore are considered exactly even) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Asgore) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 5 (Should be comparable to Asgore) Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Small Building Class (Should be comparable to Asgore. However, Toriel more often uses magic than physical attacks) Durability: Small Building level (Toriel's defense value of 80 should provide an enormous boost to her natural defenses) Stamina: Immense (Comparable to Asgore) Range: Tens of meters with Fire Magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Presumably incredibly high, as Toriel has always dreamed of being a teacher and running a school, which she does in the true ending Weaknesses: She often holds back in combat due to not wanting to fight. If she's not determined to kill her foe, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, her defenses will weaken Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' Toriel's primary means of attack. She will either make a sweeping motion with her hands and cause a large trail of fireballs to appear and chase her opponent, or cause a volley of fireballs to rain from the sky and burn up the ground around her foe. Gallery toriel overworld.png|Toriel's overworld sprite. Toriel steam.jpg|Toriel's Steam card art. toriel puzzle.gif|Toriel shows Frisk the ins and outs of the Ruins' puzzles. toriel pet.gif|Toriel welcomes Frisk to their new home. toriel fire magic.gif|While fighting Frisk in an attempt to get the child to stay, Toriel shows off how powerful her magic really is. toriel hug.gif|Toriel hugs Frisk goodbye before the child heads off on their journey home. faed259e4f3d2620d27259a821c42cbe.jpg|Toriel's tarot card art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Danmaku Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users